Coldness
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Hace cuarenta días la luz de todo el universo desapareció igual de inesperado como cuando tú lo hiciste, dejándonos sumidos en una completa oscuridad. En esos días de frío mi único abrigo fueron tus brazos y el calor de tu cuerpo pero al final el frío logró su cometido congelar todo lo que tenia a su paso incluyéndonos a nosotros... principalmente a tu corazón.


**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes de Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, que últimamente está haciendo muy fumado el manga pero aun asi me encanta :333333

** _Pareja: _**_Sasusaku_

* * *

_**Coldness**_

Tal vez era solo cuestión de tiempo, eso es lo que me repito en mi mente al saber todo lo que ha pasado. Solo me queda dar un amargo suspiro mientras dirijo mí vista al cielo que ha recuperado un poco de su claridad pero sigue viéndose grisáceo, sintiendo como el frío penetrante cala hasta mis huesos pero al cual ya me he acostumbrado.

Hace cuarenta días la luz de todo el universo desapareció igual de inesperado como cuando tú lo hiciste, dejándonos a todos afectados y sumidos en una completa oscuridad de la cual teníamos miedo pero a la que nos vimos forzados a salir adelante. Por una extraña razón los cuerpos celestes en su mayoría estrellas perdieron sus fuerzas dejando a la mayoría de las partes del universo en completa oscuridad.

Al principio actuamos arrogantes y en lugar de preocuparnos, sabíamos que poseíamos la adecuada tecnología para cuidarnos para evitar que el frío llegara a nosotros y que no viéramos más la luz hasta que fuera simplemente artificial. Pero de nuevo simplemente nos equivocamos porque luego toda esa energía empezó a morir también y así nos quedamos devastados viendo como todo andaba mal, pero seguíamos negando a admitirlo.

El frío se hacía cada vez más intenso e imposible de soportar apenas veíamos con las pocas fuentes de energía que no habían cedido aún y sentíamos que moríamos, en esos momentos mi única fuente de calor se había vuelto tu pecho y tus abrazos.

La gente empezaba a morirse, muchas de las personas que sus tratamientos era con la colocación de dispositivos le empezaron a fallar. Por fin ya era momento de resignarse saber que moriríamos era la opción más coherente por lo que con la poca luz que quedaba yo trataba de visualizar todo lo que podía antes que la completa oscuridad llegase a mis ojos.

Detalle todos lo que antes había solucionado nuestras vidas y había facilitado nuestros labores, detalle en el lugar en donde estábamos tirados en el suelo mientras tanto tu cuerpo como el mío temblaba y luego detalle tu rostro mientras que una sonrisa amarga te dedicaba. Ver tu rostro pálido, tus intensos ojos oscuros y tus facciones en ese momento me calmaba, porque lograbas mantener en esos momentos en lugar de una expresión de abatimiento una de pasividad. Tu piel se veía más clara de lo normal, tus cabellos se veían ligeramente despeinados, dándote un aire interesante pero el brillo de tus ojos había desvanecido por completo, no me mirabas veías a la nada por lo que poso mis manos en tus brazos musculosos mientras que sentía como te daba un ligero escalofrío.

-Lo siento.- reí en lo bajo por su reacción.- Supongo que mis manos están muy frías.- volviste a verme por lo que sonreí pero tu rostro ya no poseía expresión en esos momentos, me dicaste una sonrisa tierna, pero que yo sabía que era fingida últimamente no mostrabas ninguna expresión que realmente sintieras.

-Sakura, yo también estoy frío y sigues apoyada en mí, así que no hay problema.

-Es cierto tus manos están frías, incluso más que las mías. Eso te pasa por que te falta sangre en las venas Uchiha.- contesto con burla a lo que me miras con una cara retadora.

-Puedo demostrarte lo contrario Sakurita.- Dices en un tono seductor por lo que siento que el calor sube a mi rostro pero le quito importancia, te hago un ligero gesto para indicarte que mejor dejamos pasar la situación y ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio, uno sentado a la par del otro sin decir nada, por lo que aprovecho para recostarme en tu pecho y ver el techo de la construcción que ha permitido aislarnos de las bajas temperaturas.

-¿Crees que encuentren una solución a lo que está pasando?- Te sorprendes por mi pregunta y diriges de nuevo tu vista hacia mí.

-Sí- contestas con frialdad, como si el mismo frío que nos somete a ambos se haya metido muy dentro de ti y ya no pueda salir.

-Yo también, lo que no sé es hasta cuando y como lograremos soportarlo hasta que lo encuentren.-alzas una ceja y me vuelves a ver y lo más parecido a una emoción verdadera surca tu rostro mientras que pones una mueca burlona.

Pasas tus manos despeinando mis cabellos rosados, por lo que te fulmino con la mirada.- Sigues ilusionándote mucho, la encontrarán obviamente pero no todos lograran aguantar y no morir hasta que la encuentren.

-¿Crees que moriremos?- te pregunto con desgane mientras que dirijo mi vista de nuevo al techo, sabiendo que más que nada es por la construcción en la que estamos que estamos por la que seguimos con vida ya que nos protege de la verdadera temperatura que hay afuera.

-Sí.

-Ya veo. Yo pienso que tú y yo sobreviviremos.

Odiaba como por momentos dejabas que la negatividad te ganará, sabía que te estabas dando por vencido, siendo totalmente diferente a cuando te conocí. Pero te entendía muchas veces mis fuerzas también flaqueaban y me daba ganas que simplemente todo esto terminara de una vez o que todo volviera a ser como antes en donde gozaba mi vida, salía con mis amigas, me divertía, donde sonreías junto conmigo y en donde todo era más fácil a lo que lo es ahora.

-¿Me amas?- te pregunto luego de habernos quedado tanto tiempo en silencio.

-Si te amé antes de que todo esto pasará, que te hace pensar que cambie de opinión.-vuelves tu vista al frente mientras que mis manos juegan con las tuyas.

-Es que todo ya no es lo mismo. Tú también has cambiado.

-Pero siento lo mismo, ¿tú has cambiado de parecer?

-No.-te dijo la verdad per igual sigues con tu vista al frente y con tu gran cara de indiferencia en ese momento por lo que no te continuo hablando, ya me parece caso perdido ser yo la única que por estos días comienza la conversación, me acomodo en tu cuerpo sabiendo que estando juntos los dos nos brindamos calor y dejo que mis ojos se cierra y empiezo a dormir.

Un gran escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y una sensación extraña se apodera de mí, abro los ojos y no logro ver nada. La última de las fuentes de energía que servía en nuestra casa ha muerto también, oigo como gruñes de frustración pero ya no te veo por lo que extiendo mis manos guiada por el sonido y cojo tu rostro entre mis manos.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo verte- me dices y yo sonrió con tristeza.-Todo esto se está acabando.

-No tiene todo que estar mal, aún podemos seguir luchando.

Oigo como empiezas de nuevo a reír pero con burla por lo que frunzo mi ceño.- ¿Enserio aún piensas que sobreviviremos?

-Lo haremos.- digo con enojo y despejo mi brazo de las ropas que lo cubren y lo activo mientras las luces propias instaladas en nuestros cuerpos se activan.- Lo ves nuestra energía aún no ha muerto.- haces lo mismo la luz se expande por toda la habitación y veo tu rostro aburrido mientras que pasas las manos por tus cabellos.

-Lo sé, aunque ya no sé si eso es bueno- Esa fue la vez que más sentí frío estando a tu lado y las temperaturas de nuestros cuerpos cada vez caían más. En ese momento nos abrazamos más entre sí y llegó el momento en que lo supe por fin ya había sido gran rato en donde era yo la que trasmitía calor por tu cuerpo estaba tan frío. Pero no me importo porque yo no pensaba rendirme, yo seguiría luchando hasta que tú ya no quisieras.

Una luz llego a mi rostro, algo que no me esperaba. Pensé seguía siendo la luz que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Los abrí viendo que la luz provenía de la ventana y que cada podía ver la cosas de nuevo. El cielo continuaba oscuro y el frío aún se hacía presente pero no tanto como antes. Mientras que se estaba en la oscuridad todo se había cubierto por fuera de un hielo, el que ahora veía como se derretía. Sonreí y voltee a verte a mi lado pero no estabas, en ese momento solo tenía las ganas de recalcarte con una sonrisa de que tenía razón habíamos sobrevivido.

Recorrí con emoción toda nuestra casa viendo como incluso algunos de nuestros implemente tecnológicos volvían a funcionar, pero no te encontraba llegue hasta la puerta en donde te encontrabas con todas tus cosas guardadas a punto de irte.

-Todo está volviendo a ser como antes, el frío está desapareciendo la luz vuelve.-susurro.

Sonríes esta vez noto algo de tristeza y culpa en tu rostro.- Eso parece, me alegro supongo que al final de cuentas tenías razón, sobrevivimos.

-No es del todo cierto. Te estas yendo.

-Lo siento.- murmuras viendo al frente.

-No es una buena excusa.-me cruzo de brazos.

-Lo sé igual gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por todo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás al final- Simplemente me sonríes como ya casi nunca lo hacías y yo me quedo inmóvil viendo cómo te vas y como la puerta se cierra detrás de ti, en la casa solo queda lo mío creo que con eso dejaste muy en claro lo que pretendías hacer. Es por eso que me quedo viendo de nuevo la ventana esperando que de nuevo me distraiga esa enorme alegría de saber que la luz ha vuelto pero el cielo esta gris aún y yo no estoy feliz en este momento.

Siento algo frío recorrer mi rostro, la verdad es que no sé qué es este sentimiento, hace tanto que estamos diseñados para no sentir tristeza que ya ni me acuerdo si esto que estoy haciendo es llorar. Las lágrimas continúan cayendo por mis mejillas, no entiendo por qué tenías que irte si yo quería que te quedaras. Pero tal vez tenías razón no todos lograrían sobrevivir a la falta de energía y al frío abrazador; ya que este fue congelando todo lo que encontró a su paso. Incluyéndonos a nosotros, principalmente a ti.

* * *

Ok ya sé hace un montón no escribo nada ._. así que tuve esta loca idea y decide escribirla.

_Spoiler * no leer si no ves el manga y no quieres enterarte de lo que pasara* _Han visto se nos ha hechorealidad Sasuke es buen nuevo y hay un hermoso reencuentro entre el mejor equipo, el team seven (: y no solo eso si no que Kishi por fin oyó nuestras suplicas de que le diera la oportunidad a Sakura de demostrar su verdadero poder que es demasiado :D

Además el esfuerzo y la mejoría de todos y la aproximada batalla entre Hashirama y el estúpido y sensual Madara Uchiha! Ohhhh siii Kishimoto ahora solo pon mucho NaruHina y SasuSaku y un poco de Narusasu y seré muy feliz (ok si soy un poco pervet y me gusta el narusasu)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, que por cierto es como un poco futurista, ahí la explicación de las luces que tenían en el cuerpo o podrían verlo también como una fumada xD


End file.
